Puppy Ttraining
by Lupalover101
Summary: Ludwig has an Inu as a pet, but she did something bad today and punishment is definitely in order. Smuttastic smut, if you don't like please don't read!


Puppy Training

Characters : Germany, Inu!Reader, Prussia

Words: 1,443

Warnings: Smut! Animal-talia, don't like don't read!

Tucking her tail between her legs Y/N bolts down the corrider, ears lying flat as she feels the adrenaline and fear hit her at the same time. It was all an accident really, you couldn't blame her if Ludwig left his damn steak on the table unattended for such a long time! Panting slightly Y/N flicked her tongue out and licked at her canines nervously. The loud stomps of steel toe boots had her ears nearly trying to flatten into her skull.

An eerie silence took over, the footsteps gone now. A little more than confused Y/N ventured a peek outside of her hiding place under the table.

"Zere you are!" The loud German voice nearly gave her a heart attack.

Yelping Y/N scrambled backwards, trying to escape before she was punished. A hard tug on her tail had her yelping again, followed by a loud whine as the pain shot up her spine from the tug on such a sensitive piece of her body. Giving in she let herself get dragged from under the table by her legs.

"Vas zhe hell Y/N? I vas gone for 2 minutes und you eat mein steak! I have told you not to do zhose zhings, if you vanted a steak you should have told me so." His voice went soft at the look Y/N gave him.

"s-sorry Ludwig. It just smelled so yummy and you kinda just left it there half eaten so I just thought…" Her small voice trailed off, ears nearly hitting the floor as they drooped in her sadness.

Sighing Ludwig took the Inu in his arms, carrying the suddenly tense creature to the couch and setting her on top of it. He wasn't going to lie, even though she was a dog-human hybrid, he had never found himself so attracted to someone. And technically she was still human, just with extras. Really kinky extras that he could get used to, especially those little fangs that peeked from her mouth. Just imagining them taking little nips from his neck and chest.

Y/N sat there watching her master/ friend. His pretty blue eyes had closed and his breathing seemed to deepen. Suddenly the smell hit her. Cocking her head she sniffed at Ludwig, his musk coming on stronger and stronger. Looking him up and down she noticed a very prominent bulge in his jeans. Ludwig wanted to mate? With her? Grinning a wolfish grin Y/N adjusted her position on the couch slowly, as to not jostle the German man who seemed lost in his fantasies.

Ever so slowly she blew a hot breath against the bulge, said bulge twitching. Smiling a little wider, and feeling a tad bolder, Y/N nuzzled the bulge gently with her nose and cheek. A grunt and gasp followed by Ludwig nearly melting into the couch made her stop.

"V-Vhat are you doing?!" His deep voice cracked a bit at the end.

Cheeks nearly pained in the large grin that was on her face Y/N leaned forwards onto Ludwig, straddling him slowly as her tail wagged slowly behind her.

"You are aroused, ready to mate with me right Ludwig? I've waited so long for you." Her voice lustful.

A small whine left her as she ground her hips down on to Ludwig's. A Groan left the now blushing man beneath her. Dragging her hips across his Y/N dropped to her knees between Ludwig's legs, his breath catching in his throat as he watched her with perverse anticipation. Cocking her head again, Y/N undid Ludwig's button and zipper rather quickly. Her mouth watered at the sight of her soon to be lover's bulge. Looking up at Ludwig she winked, hands pulling him gently from his boxers as his face seemed to take on a deeper shade of red.

"Ludwig, I don't think that meat was enough for me. Won't you let me have a taste of yours?"

Not trusting his voice Ludwig nodded, raising his hips a little to drop his jeans and boxers around his ankles spreading his legs a little wider in anticipation. Never breaking eye contact, Deep blue locked on E/C, she dipped her head, tongue coming out to tease the tip of the now leaking member. The taste was salty and slightly tangy on her tongue, and she loved it. Moaning she closed her eyes, tongue travelling down the hard member she had in her hands.

Closing her lips around the tip she sucked, hard. Finally Ludwig broke, a loud groan escaping him as he slightly bucked forward.

"M-Mein gott, do zhat again." He panted.

Not even hesitating Y/N bobbed her head now, sucking as she went, never forgetting to use her tongue against her lover. She was enjoying this so much, her shorts starting to slicken with her own wetness that she had to slip a hand between her legs and rub. Groaning around the member in her mouth Y/N sucked and bobbed her head, Ludwig's hands finding purchase in her hair. She could feel his balls tighten under her hands, his member leaking more fluid than before. Stopping Y/N let go of his member with a sinful pop.

Groaning at the loss Ludwig was going to protest when he saw what she was doing. Her hand moved quickly between her legs, hips starting to buck against her hand. This was not going to fly for Ludwig. Roughly grabbing her he pinned her to the couch, losing his shirt as he positioned himself above her. Getting rid of her tanktop and shorts, Ludwig took in the beautiful creature beneath him his breathing labored now as he kissed her hard. His teeth and tongue tasted her, hands fondling her breasts making her moan.

Sliding his lips against her cheeks and jaw, Ludwig nipped and sucked her neck, leaving a dark hickey as she whined and arched against him. They couldn't wait anymore and Ludwig slowly started to sink into her heat, lips tugging and pulling at her nipples as he tried to control himself and not pound into her. Y/N was panting loudly, her legs quivering at the sensation of being filled so completely with her lover.

"Ohn, M-Mein gott! Yo-you're so tight lieben." Groaned Ludwig, blue eyes raising to meet hers.

Panting loudly Y/N bucked her hips, the slow pace nearly killing her.

"Gods just fuck me!"

Chuckling Ludwig didn't need to be told twice. Slowly he started to thrust into her, pulling out far enough to where only the head was inside of her, only to slam back into her. Howling in pleasure Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in deeper as she met him halfway into the thrusts. Grunting and skin on skin filled the living room, both lovers kissing and breathing the same air as they clambered closer and closer to the edge.

Without warning Y/N leaned up and bit at Ludwig's neck, her small fangs making a sharp pleasure-pain shoot down to his hot member, a loud groan escaping his throat as he snapped his hips against hers. Taking on a nearly bruising rhythm Ludwig brought them even closer to the edge, breaths labored as they rutted against each other. Ludwig felt his orgasm coming, his balls tightening from the welcome heat of the body beneath his, but he refused to go first.

Grunting he slid a hand between them, hand coming in contact with her clit, finger rubbing roughly as he pumped equally as hard into her now squirming body.

"Fuck, yes yes yes, ohh master yes!"

Her lewd words slurred as she clawed at Ludwig's back, hips thrusting erratically as her orgasm hit her like a freight truck. Howling his name, ears falling back violently, Y/N came against her lover Ludwig following closely behind with a roar of his own. Dropping on top of the woman beneath him, Ludwig fought to get his breath back, the squirming body beneath him making him chuckle breathlessly as he slightly rolled to the side, tucking the Inu against him.

After a few moments of harsh panting, Y/N tail began to wag, Ears pricking up as she licked at Ludwig's neck, the hickey she made purple against his pale skin.

"You know master Ludwig. I don't think I learned my lesson very well."

Eyeing the man above her cockily she felt more than heard the chuckle leave the blond German before she yelped as her body was pulled a top his.

"Zhen I suppose more punishment is at hand, Ja?"

With that they kissed once more, Punishing each other with blissful sin into the night.


End file.
